Runaway Apple Bloom
by tillerian
Summary: Apple Bloom is tired of trying and failing at finding her cutie mark.  So, she decides to run away from home.  Applejack finds out about this and tries to find her.  Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Apple Bloom

It was a nice spring afternoon in Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was working in the fields bucking the apple trees making apples fall into the basket. She'd been doing so all day. Just then, her younger sister Apple Bloom walked in having come from school. Apple Bloom's head and tail was drooping to the ground as she walked; she did not look happy.

"Welcome home, Apple Bloom" Applejack said too tired to notice Apple Bloom's emotions.

Without looking up, Apple Bloom replied "Hey, Sis…"

"How was your day?" said Applejack.

"Bad…" said Apple Bloom, "Everypony made fun of me and called me blank flank again…"

"Aww… don't be sad, sugahcube," said Applejack trying to reassure Apple Bloom, "Everypony get's there cutie mark eventually!"

"Yeah, right!" Apple Bloom replied in an irritated tone, raising her head, "Mine's never gonna come!"

"Well, it isn't gonna happen over night!" said Applejack trying to calm Apple Bloom down, "Besides, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't force your cutie mark."

"But… I know my calling in life is out there somewhere! I have to find it!" said Apple Bloom, "Maybe, just maybe, I have to leave town to find it!"

"Now don't be silly, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, "You're just a filly. You're not ready to go out there on your own yet."

"I know it's out there waiting for me, Sis," said Apple Bloom walking to the house, "I just gotta find it…"

Apple Bloom went in the house and closed the door behind her. Applejack looked at the house, worried about Apple Bloom. She was praying that Apple Bloom wouldn't do anything reckless.

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon in Apple Bloom's room, Apple Bloom was piling her things on her bed. She was looking through her things when the door to her room opened, it was Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.<p>

"Hey, guys!" said Apple Bloom "What're you doin' here?"

"Hey, Apple Bloom!" said Scootaloo looking at the pile on her bed, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Are you reorganizing your room?" said Sweetie Belle curiously.

"Aw, no, it's nothin' like that!" said Apple Bloom happily.

"Then, what's goin' on?" said Scootaloo curiously.

Apple Bloom peered outside her room and saw no one was around and closed the door. She then turned around to face her friends.

"Don't tell anypony this, okay?" she said trusting her friends.

"Hey! Don't worry! We won't tell!" said Scootaloo assuringly.

"Not a soul!" said Sweetie Belle agreeing with Scootaloo.

"Alright" said Apple Bloom assured at her friends trust, "I'm running away!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gasped, they were shocked at this revelation!

"You're running away? Why?" Scootaloo asked in disbelief.

"I'm really desperate to get my cutie mark and I don't think I'll get it if I stay in this town!" said Apple Bloom getting a pack.

"But, won't you get in trouble if you run away?" said Sweetie Belle concerned about her friend.

"It's only until I find my cutie mark" said Apple Bloom putting her stuff inside the pack, "Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine!"

"Well, how about we come with you?" asked Scootaloo offering to help Apple Bloom.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Apple Bloom with a frown, "I think it's best if I go alone"

"Oh…" said Sweetie Belle unsure about those words.

"Hey! I'll come back and visit you guys and tell you about what I found out! I promise!" said Apple Bloom.

"Okay, but, you have to be careful out there!" said Sweetie Belle concerned for her friend's safety.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Apple Bloom, "I'm leaving as soon as everypony's asleep. And remember, you can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it!" said both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in unison.

"Good!" said Apple Bloom, assured by her friends' words.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Applejack was out bucking the apple trees again. She stopped for a moment and whipped her brow.<p>

"Whew" she said tired from all the trees she's been bucking, "I think it's about time that Apple Bloom came out and helped a little."

She walked back in the house to fetch Apple Bloom. She opened the door to her bedroom which was left slightly ajar. She looked around in the room and saw Apple Bloom wasn't there. She spotted a note on her bed and read it. She was shocked at what she read and bolted out the door in a panicked state!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the park, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were standing in front of the fountain chatting.<p>

"… So that's why it's more of an art than anything else." said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie smile giddily and said, "That is so interesting, Rarity! It's too bad I have no idea what we're talking about!"

Rarity stared at Pinkie in annoyance when Applejack zoomed up next to them panting wildly. She had a note in her mouth. She dropped it and asked, "Have any of you seen Apple Bloom?"

"No, not at all, why?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I haven't!" said Pinkie excitedly.

"Read this note!" said Applejack pointing to the piece of paper on the ground.

Rarity used her magic to pick the note up off the ground and read it aloud.

"Dear Big Sis and everypony else" she read, "I've really become desperate trying to find my cutie mark. I'm sick and tired of being called blank flank by all the other fillies at school! So I decided to run away from town. It will only be for a little while, so don't go looking for me. I promise I'll come back some day. Yours truly, Apple Bloom?"

Applejack sank into the ground and put her hooves over her head in despair.

"What am I gonna do?" she said in her grief, "Apple Bloom's missing and nopony in town's seen or heard from her! This is a nightmare!"

"Now, now, Applejack" said Rarity trying to calm Applejack down, "Relax, she should not have gone far! I'm sure we'll find her."

"Oh… what did I do wrong?" said Applejack depressed.

"Don't be sad, Applejack!" said Pinkie, "We'll go looking for her right now!"

"Yes, we'll find Apple Bloom, even if it takes all day!" said Rarity trying to reassure Applejack.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" said Applejack raising her head in reassurance, "I really appreciate the help"

"We should get started right away!" said Rarity.

"Right" said Applejack hopping up, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" yelled Pinkie, "I know how I can help you!"

"Really? How?" Applejack asked in curiosity.

"You can consult the Black Orb." said Pinkie.

"What on Equestria is the Black Orb?" said Rarity in curiosity.

"The Black Orb knows all!" said Pinkie leaning in closely, "If you ask it a question, it will answer."

"Can it tell me where Apple Bloom is?" said Applejack.

"Sure!" said Pinkie turning around, "Follow me!"

Pinkie Pie hopped of and Rarity and Applejack followed behind.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie led them into a hillside outside of town. She stopped at a pile of rocks lying against the side and shoved a fairly large one aside. Behind that rock was a large opening which she motioned Applejack and Rarity into. They went down a flight of stairs ; it was quite dark inside, but the further down they got, the brighter it lit. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, they were greeted by a long hallway lit with torches that lined up against the walls. Applejack looked around in confusion.<p>

"Um… Pinkie? Why did you take us here?" said Applejack.

"This is where the black orb is, silly!" said Pinkie with a smile, "Did you forget already?"

"Ugh! This place is filthy!" said Rarity in disgust, "We should get out of here before it messes up my hair!"

"Aw, hush, Rarity!" said Applejack in irritation, "We'll be out in a sec."

They continued walking until they finally reached the end of the hallway. Perched on an altar, was a black sphere. Pinkie walked up to it, picked it up, and showed it to Applejack and Rarity.

"Behold!" she said showing them the black orb, "The all-knowing black orb!"

Applejack took a closer look at it. It was made of plastic and it had a white spot with the number 8 on it.

"Are you kiddin' me, Pinkie?" said Applejack in disbelief, "This is a toy 8 ball!"

"Don't mock the black orb!" said Pinkie in anger "The black orb is all-knowing! It will answer any questions wisely!" she put it in Applejack's hooves, "Ask the question that you seek, shake it, and then look into the portal of knowledge! There, you're answer will be revealed to you!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and sighed, "I can't believe I trusted her of all ponies!"

"Go on, Applejack, ask!" said Rarity.

"Alright! Fine!" Applejack said in an irritated tone. She looked at the 8 ball and asked, "Will Apple Bloom ever come home?"

Applejack shook it up and looked into the glass part on the bottom, then, a blue triangle appeared that said "Ask again later."

"What? Are you kidding me?" said a very irritated Applejack.

Pinkie then swiped the 8 ball from Applejack's hooves and said, "The black orb has spoken! You will ask again later! Now, away with you! Shoo! Shoo!"

Pinkie shooed them out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>When outside, Applejack was very frustrated with Pinkie for wasting her time.<p>

"I can't believe we were led all the way out here for nothin'!" she said in an irritated tone.

"Oh, relax, Applejack" said Rarity trying to calm her down, "You know Pinkie Pie, she does the craziest things."

"But this is serious!" Applejack continued in an annoyed tone "Apple Bloom could be out there, alone, in the cold. She could need us! I'm going to look for her myself if I have to!"

"Alright! You have fun! I've got work to do at the shop." Rarity said, "I'll ask customers if they have seen Apple Bloom"

"Thanks, Rarity" said Applejack.

Applejack was relieved that Rarity was there to help her. It was also kind of odd since Rarity doesn't like Applejack as much as she likes the other ponies. But, Rarity was a generous soul despite her occasional stuffiness.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks, Applejack went around Ponyville asking ponies if they had seen Apple Bloom anywhere and posted pictures of her all over town. Many weeks had past and still no word about Apple Bloom. Applejack spent all those days frantically looking for her while Big Macintosh worked on the farm. As each day passed, Applejack got more and more worried about Apple Bloom. She started fearing for her safety and became more desperate as time went by, and the more time went by, the more she started to give up hope.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town square, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were walking around. They were really worried about Apple Bloom since she ran away. They couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Suddenly, they heard a faint voice calling for them in the distance.<p>

"PSST!" said the voice. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked around and heard the voice again, "Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! Over here!"

They followed the voice in an alleyway. To their shock, it was Apple Bloom! She looked terrible! Her mane was messy, she was covered in dirt, and she wore a tattered up trench coat.

"Apple Bloom?" said Sweetie Belle in shock, "What happened to you?"

"Girls! You have no idea what I've been through!" said Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom, your sister's worried sick about you!" said Scootaloo informatively.

"Oh, I bet she is…" said Apple Bloom rolling her eyes, "But, I can't go back to her! I've gotten too far into this!"

"Well, why don't you tell us what you've been through?" said Scootaloo curiously.

"Alright, but, I gotta take you to my house first." said Apple Bloom whisperingly.

"You have a house?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, but it's really really far from here." said Apple Bloom. She reached in her trench coat and got out two pieces of cloth, "I'm going to blindfold you."

Apple Bloom wrapped the cloths around their eyes tightly.

"Why do you need to blindfold us, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"I don't want anypony finding me out, so I'm just taking some safety measures." said Apple Bloom informatively, "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

Apple Bloom guided the girls out of the alleyway. They walked for an hour as Apple Bloom continued to guide them. She then told them to sit on a bench. It was a very comfy bench that was surprisingly relaxing.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were still sitting on the bench chatting with Apple Bloom. She was quite reluctant to tell them what she's been through. When one of them asked if they could take the cloth off, Apple Bloom told them they weren't there yet.<p>

Finally, she instructed them to get off the bench and led them to another soft bench. The time they spent sitting on this bench was much shorter. They sat on the bench for just a few minutes before finally being instructed to get off. Afterwards, Apple Bloom said they could take off their blindfolds and saw Apple Bloom's home.

"WHOA!" they both said in awe.

They couldn't believe their eyes! It was a mansion! A big white mansion! They looked behind them and saw they were riding in a limousine carriage.

"Well, stop yer gawkin'! Come on in!" said Apple Bloom happily.

Apple Bloom led them inside the very large mansion. They couldn't believe their eyes! It was all real! Apple Bloom was rich!

"Wow! Apple Bloom! Where are we?" said Scootaloo in astonishment.

"We're in Ponywood!" said Apple Bloom.

"Ponywood? The place where movies are made?" Sweetie Belle said in shock.

"Sure is!" said Apple Bloom happily, "Come on! I'll show y'all 'round"

Apple Bloom showed them all around the huge mansion. Its size was enormous! After Apple Bloom showed them around, she took them to the pool in the backyard. It was quite a large pool. They were relaxing on the pool chairs. They were all wearing sunglasses and enjoying drinks.

"Wow, Apple Bloom!" said Scootaloo in astonishment, "This is amazing!"

"It sure is!" said Apple Bloom finishing her drink.

Suddenly, a male pony dressed in a tuxedo holding a tray of drinks came up. He had a professional impression about him.

"Here you go, Miss." he said.

"Thanks, Pier!" said Apple Bloom.

"This butler pony's pretty cool, too!" said Scootaloo happily.

"Watch this!" said Apple Bloom. She turned to Pier, "Oh, Pier, could you spray paint that fence over there?"

"Which color would you like?" said Pier.

"Red would be nice" said Apple Bloom.

"Yes, ma'am" said Pier.

He rushed away and came back with a can of red spray paint and started spray painting the fence on the other side of the pool.

"Whoa!" said Sweetie Belle in astonishment, "If my big sister ever caught me spray painting anything, I'd never hear the end of it! But you got a grown-up to do it!"

"How did you get so rich?" said Scootaloo in curiosity.

"Well…" said Apple Bloom taking off her sunglasses, "It all started like this…"

* * *

><p><em>It was about a day after I left Ponyville. I was so hungry and tired. Then I saw a group of ponies. There was one pony who was yelling at all the other ponies. He looked right mad. It was a director… I couldn't really remember his name, but he was shooting a movie just outside of Ponyville. He was mad because he couldn't find an extra for his movie. <em>

_I was really curious, so I went and asked him if I could help. He looked very happy to see me and asked me if I could be the extra he was looking for. He wanted me to be 'the little filly who gets killed by a psychotic killer'. It was about then that I realized he was shooting an r-rated horror movie! But, I had no choice, so I accepted anyway. I did my role as best as I could. Apparently, the director loved my performance and said that I was going to make it big someday. When he asked me what my name was, I knew I couldn't give him my real name, so I made one up. I said my name was Green Apple Smith._

_The next day, I got a lot of calls from a lot of directors asking me to be in their movie. So I did a lot of movies. The next thing I know, I'm rich and living in Ponywood!_

* * *

><p>"And that's how it happened." Apple Bloom finished.<p>

"Wow! So, you're a billionaire super star pony?" said Sweetie Belle in awe.

"Um… Trillionaire… but yeah!" said Apple Bloom.

"Wow! I am so jealous!" said Scootaloo in shock, "I've always wanted to see an r-rated movie! And you got to be in one! I respect you."

"And you know what's the best part about it?" said Apple Bloom, "I just finished shooting a movie. It's my first starring role! It's going to be released in a few days!"

"No way!" said Scootaloo in disbelief.

"It's true!" said Apple Bloom excitedly, "And I'm nominated for an award for best supporting actress! It'll be held the day after my movie opens!"

"That's great and all… but…" Sweetie Belle said sternly "Don't you think that your big sister is worried about you?"

"Aw… I'm sure she's fine" said Apple Bloom confidently.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. She was very depressed over the loss of Apple Bloom. She had almost given up hope about ever finding her.<p>

"Oh, Apple Bloom" she said in her grief, "Why did you run away? Was I really that bad of a sister to you?"

She continued sobbing when Rarity came in. She saw Applejack sobbing away and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"There, there, Applejack," said Rarity trying to calm her down, "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually"

"Who're you kiddin', Rarity? She's gone!" said Applejack in despair, "I'm probably never gonna see my little sister again!"

She continued sobbing and Rarity continued to comfort her friend. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came bursting through the door in a fit! She was completely exhausted and in panic for some reason.

"Applejack! Applejack!" Pinkie yelled.

"Go away, Pinkie Pie." said Applejack, "Can't you see I don't wanna see anybody?"

"But it's importaaaaaant!" Pinkie whined.

"What is it, Pinkie?" said Rarity curiously.

"The black orb! It spoke to me!" said Pinkie, "I asked it if Apple Bloom was with Green Apple Smith, and, and, I shook it up, and, and, and, it said definitely yes!"

"Is there some sort of point to this?" asked Applejack now irritated.

"It means that Apple Bloom is with Green Apple Smith!" said Pinkie in a fit.

"Oh, don't be silly, Pinkie." said Rarity in denial, "How can Apple Bloom possibly be with Green Apple Smith?"

"Who's Green Apple Smith?" said Applejack curiously.

"You don't know who Green Apple Smith is?" said Rarity in disbelief, "Not surprising since you are so behind on the times…"

"Rarity!" said Applejack angrily.

"Green Apple Smith is a filly prodigy!" Rarity continued informatively, "She's a filly actress who came on to the scenes not too long ago. She's a brilliant actress, and she's so adorable! In fact, her first starring role is going to come out in a few days!" she clapped her hooves together in excitement, "Oh! It's going to be exciting!"

"Where does this Green Apple Smith live?" said Applejack getting annoyed by Rarity's behavior.

"Where else? Ponywood!" said Rarity.

"Alrighty then." said Applejack getting a pack.

"Where're you going, Applejack?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"I'm going to Ponywood to see this Green Apple Smith and find out if Apple Bloom is there" said Applejack, "It may sound silly, but it's the only lead I've got!"

"Oh! Wonderful!" said Rarity excitedly, "Could I come as well?"

"I can't have you come along! It'll be expensive!" said Applejack.

"Oh, please, Applejack!" Rarity begged, "You know as well as I do that four eyes are better than two! Besides, I've always wanted to go to Ponywood! The actors, the glamour, the fashion! Oh, it'd be like a dream come true!"

"I can't!" said Applejack.

"Oh, PLEASE!" Rarity continued to beg.

Applejack looked into Rarity's eyes and saw that she really wanted to go.

Applejack sighed and said, "Alright, but, we're not going to sight see, we're going for Apple Bloom, got it?"

"Oh, but of course, Applejack!" said Rarity confirmatively.

"Alright." Applejack said making sure she understood.

"I'll go home and pack, right away!" said Rarity rushing out the door.

"What can I do, Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie. It was already a big enough budget with Rarity coming along; she didn't want Pinkie Pie coming, too. Then, Applejack hatched an idea.

"Tell you what, Pinkie," Applejack said with a smile, "Why don't you stare at this here wall?" she pointed at a wall across her bedroom.

"Oooo! Fascinating!" said Pinkie staring at the wall in amazement.

Applejack continued packing her things together wondering why she didn't come up with that idea sooner.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Applejack and Rarity made it to the airport and were waiting in the terminal. Rarity was quite excited about going to Ponywood. Applejack was more concerned about finding Apple Bloom. Finally, their flight came up and they walked onboard. It was a small passenger plane that was held up by four pegasus ponies, two on each wing. Applejack and Rarity sat in their seats and waited for the flight to take off.<p>

"Attention, passengers, this is your captain speaking." said the pilot pony, "Please fasten your seatbelts and no smoking is permitted. Enjoy your flight."

The plane took off into the sky. Rarity was more excited than ever.

"Oh! How I can't wait to get to Ponywood!" said Rarity in excitement, "Maybe I should visit some of the studios. Oooo! What if the directors are so awe inspired by my appearance, that they want me to be in their movie! Oh! Rarity, the super star pony! How wonderful!"

"Rarity!" said Applejack snapping Rarity out of her fantasy, "We're not on vacation! We're gonna find Apple Bloom, then we're leavin', got it?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to do a little sight-seeing…" said Rarity defensively.

Applejack sat there unresponsively. Her mind was thinking about Apple Bloom this whole time. Was she safe? Was she in trouble? What had she been though? Applejack prayed that her little sister was there in safety.

* * *

><p>The flight lasted a few hours before finally landing. Applejack and Rarity got off the plane and walked around and finally made it to their hotel. It was small and looked very run down.<p>

"Ugh…" Rarity said in disgust, "You have got to be kidding me! Don't tell me you booked us to stay there!"

"Rarity, please" said Applejack irritated with Rarity, "We're not on vacation!"

"I know that! But you could have at LEAST picked a hotel with a little more class!" said Rarity.

"Well come on, we need to unpack." said Applejack walking to the hotel, "We'll look for Apple Bloom first thing in the morning."

"Ugh! Fine…" said Rarity in disgust.

Applejack and Rarity went inside the hotel and went to their rooms. It was quite a filthy place. It had only one small spring bed and it wasn't very neat.

"Don't tell me we're sleeping here tonight" said Rarity.

"We're goin' to! I couldn't just get the most expensive place in Ponywood." said Applejack.

"Well, you could have at _least_ booked us something with a little more class." said Rarity.

"Aw, hush!" said Applejack in an irritated tone.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Applejack slipped into the bed with Rarity. After that sleep over at Twilight's house, she promised herself she would never sleep in the same bed with Rarity again; yet here she is. Applejack knew that if she had to find Apple Bloom, she would have to break some vows. Rarity was struggling into bed hoping not to mess up her mane.<p>

"Scoot over!" said Applejack shoving Rarity aside.

"Well, I never!" said Rarity in retaliation, "This bed is so uncomfortable! Not to mention this whole place is completely unsanitary! I could die!"

"Oh, will you just go to sleep! I don't want to deal with this!" said Applejack rolling over to face away from Rarity.

Rarity fidgeted around trying to get comfortable. Then, she started pushing on Applejack's back.

"Move over!" she said.

"What? Why?" said Applejack in annoyance.

"You're hogging most of the bed!" Rarity complained.

"You've got plenty of room!" said Applejack.

"No I don't! You're hogging all the space!" said Rarity.

"I'm almost at the edge! You're the one who's hogging it all!" said Applejack.

"Well, if I'm hogging all the space, then why didn't you say something?" said Rarity as she stopped pushing on Applejack.

"It's called being modest!" said Applejack rolling over to face Rarity, "Something you don't seem to have!"

"What are you talking about? I have plenty of modesty!" said Rarity defensively.

"Look, I want to get some shut-eye, so don't bother me!" said Applejack in an irritated tone.

Applejack rolled over away from Rarity. Rarity continued to fidget around. She started shivering in the cold. She started tugging on the blanket.

"Give me more of the blanket, Applejack!" Rarity demanded.

"You already have half of the blanket!" said Applejack trying to keep Rarity from pulling the whole thing away from her.

"Oh, really?" said Rarity.

"I'm not gonna deal with this, so go to sleep!" said Applejack.

"But it's cold!" Rarity complained.

"So? Go to the closet and find another blanket!" said Applejack.

"What? It's bad enough that I have to sleep in this filth! Another blanket will ruin this even more!" said Rarity.

Finally, Applejack had enough! She rolled over and said in a scorning tone, "Look! The sooner you get to sleep, the faster this will all be over with, and the earlier we sleep, the earlier we'll get up, and the more time we'll have during the day to find Apple Bloom, and the sooner you can go home and sleep in your very own bed! Got it?"

Rarity didn't say anything. She tried to go to sleep, but it was so uncomfortable, she couldn't.

"This isn't how I wanted to spend my trip to Ponywood!" she complained.

Applejack just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Rarity. She tried to get her mind off if it by thinking of Apple Bloom. She knew that somewhere out there, Apple Bloom's night probably wasn't any better. She knew the sooner she found Apple Bloom, the better.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Apple Bloom's house, Apple Bloom was showing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to their rooms. She opened up the door to a bedroom. It was quite a large bedroom. It had a fireplace, a television, a library, a coffee table, a miniature kitchen, and everything else. The bed itself was quite large; big enough to fit all three of them and still have room for more. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo entered the room with awe.<p>

"Sweetie Belle, this is your room." said Apple Bloom happily showing them in, "Scootaloo, your room is across the hall. It's just like this one."

"_This_ is a bedroom?" said Scootaloo in disbelief, "This could pass off as someone's house!"

Sweetie Belle ran in and started jumping on the bed excitedly.

"This is so cool!" she said, "You are so lucky, Apple Bloom!"

"Um… I forgot to say this, but, I don't want you calling me Apple Bloom anymore," said Apple Bloom in a serious tone, "My new name is Green Apple Smith."

"Okay, Green Apple!" Scootaloo said with a wink.

Apple Bloom smiled and walked up next to Sweetie Belle and raised a remote with a large button.

"If you need anything, press this button." said Apple Bloom showing Sweetie Belle the remote, "Pier will come as soon as possible to tend to your every need. But, don't bother him too much, okay? He works so hard!"

"Alright." said Sweetie Belle happily taking the remote.

"Hey, Apple Bloo- I mean, Green Apple, do you have your cutie mark, yet?" said Scootaloo in curiosity.

"Um…" Apple Bloom looked at her flank and saw it was still blank, "That's funny, I thought I had it. Maybe I haven't really gotten into my job yet."

"That means we can still be the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Sweetie Bell jumping off the bed.

"Hmmm… Maybe you'll get it at the award ceremony!" said Scootaloo.

"Maybe your right!" said Apple Bloom.

"I hope we can still be the Cutie Mark Crusaders." said Sweetie Belle concerned.

"Don't worry!" said Apple Bloom assuringly, "If I get my cutie mark, I'll still help you find yours!"

"Thanks, Green Apple!" said Sweetie Belle assured by her friend's words.

"Aw, it's alright." said Apple Bloom happily, "You girls' best get some sleep. I've kind of got a busy day tomorrow, so I gotta get some shut-eye."

Apple Bloom left the room as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said "Goodnight!"

All three of them slipped into bed and had a very pleasant night.

* * *

><p>Then next afternoon, Applejack was spending her time asking ponies for directions to Green Apple Smith's house. Everyone just ignored her. She had been trying all morning to search for Green Apple and Apple Bloom. Rarity separated from her to cover more ground. After spending all afternoon looking, Applejack finally gave up and sat at a nearby restaurant to have lunch. She rested her head atop the table depressed about her sister. Then, Rarity came galloping along.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Applejack!" she said sitting on the other side of the table, "Isn't Ponywood wonderful? I have so many pictures! The other ponies are going to be so jealous! This trip has been so amazing!"

"Glad you're enjoying it…" Applejack said with an irritated smile, "You know we're-"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Rarity interrupted, "But, I couldn't help myself! This place is SOOOO glamorous! I just _had_ to take pictures! We might as well do a little sight-seeing since we're already here!"

"Alright, fine!" Applejack said angrily slamming both hooves on the table, "You enjoy your little vacation while I find Apple Bloom all by myself!"

"Oh, settle down, Applejack" said Rarity trying to calm Applejack down. She took out a piece of paper and said, "I got us the address to Green Apple Smith's home. So, I'm not completely on vacation!"

Applejack swiped the paper from Rarity's hoof and muttered "'least yer good for somethin'…"

* * *

><p>After having lunch, Applejack and Rarity followed the address. It led them to quite a large mansion. It was enormous. Applejack was quite impressed by its size.<p>

"That's a big house…" Applejack said in awe.

Rarity glared at Applejack with her understatement. They crossed the rather large yard, went up to the door, and rang the doorbell. They waited for a little bit when the door was answered by a male butler pony. His mane was combed neatly and he was wearing a tuxedo. He stood with a graceful posture and looked down at them.

"Yes?" he said professionally.

"Hi," said Applejack with a smile, "We're looking for a Green Apple Smith. 'She home?"

"The mistress?" The butler replied, "Why yes, of course! I'm afraid she's quite busy, though. She's currently on the phone with Steven Spielbuck"

"Steven Spielbuck?" said Rarity in astonishment, "_The_ Steven Spielbuck? The greatest director of all time?"

"Yes, I believe that is the one." the butler replied, "Why don't you come back another time?"

"Look, we'd like to, but it's really important." said Applejack in s serious tone, "We're looking for somepony and we think Green Apple Smith has an idea where she is."

"Well, alright, I suppose I could ask her if for her time." said the butler.

The butler led Applejack and Rarity through the massive mansion. It was quite large. The butler then took them into a large room with a desk on the other side. There was a large chair behind the desk facing away from them.

"Miss Smith," the butler called across the room, "You have some visitors which would like to visit you."

"Yes, thank you, Pier." said a voice from behind the chair, a yellow hoof waving from behind it, "I'm on the phone right now. I'll talk to them as soon as I'm done."

The butler bowed and left.

"Okay, so… where were we, Steve?" the voice continued as the hoof wrapped itself around the black telephone wire, "Oh yes, the movie… uh-huh…. Uh-huh… hmmm… well… really? That's sounds like a hassle… you're offering me how much? Gee, I don't know… Well, you see, the last movie that I did took a lot out of me, I'm exhausted… oh?... well… I'll think about it… Okay… Bye-bye, Steve." she hung up the phone.

Applejack and Rarity walked up to the desk.

"Are you Green Apple Smith?" Applejack asked.

"Yes?" the voice from behind responded.

"Um… we'd like to talk to you about somethin'." Applejack continued.

"Sure! What is it?" said the voice as the chair spun around.

Much to both Applejack and Rarity's surprise, it was Apple Bloom!

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack said in shock.

Apple Bloom looked at Applejack in despair and said, "Aw… crap…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Applejack couldn't believe her eyes! Apple Bloom was a rich and famous movie actress! Rarity herself was pretty shocked as well, feeling stupid for having not recognized her. Apple Bloom was distraught about having her big sister find her. It was a very awkward scene.

"What are you doing here?" said Applejack.

"I became an actress." said Apple Bloom informatively, "I'm famous."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were? I was worried sick about you!" said Applejack partially upset.

"I didn't want to tell you because you would've stopped me!" said Apple Bloom defensively.

"Well, I think you've done enough, Apple Bloom" said Applejack, "You're coming home with us!"

"No! Why should I?" said Apple Bloom angrily.

"Because everypony's worried sick about you! We've been looking all over!" said Applejack.

"Actually, you were the only one looking for Apple Bloom, if I recall." Rarity corrected.

"Butt out, Rarity!" said Applejack about to bite Rarity's head off, "Apple Bloom, you can't go down this path! You're way too young! You've still got a lot ahead of you!"

"Oh? Like what?" said Apple Bloom in an irritated tone.

"Like going through high school and college and, you know… a normal life." said Applejack.

"Ponyville didn't help me get my cutie mark, Sis!" said Apple Bloom, "I have a lot of potential here!"

"Apple Bloom, have you seen the celebrities here?" said Applejack in an irritated tone, "Most of them are right spoiled! They're snobby and they think all of Equestria revolves around them! Do you know why? Because, they don't know what it's like to live a normal life! Apple Bloom, this is the path you're goin' down!"

"Your just jealous because when you ran away, you got home sick and went back home! You weren't successful like me!" said Apple Bloom.

"Ouch…" said Rarity, "She got you there."

"Shut up, Rarity…" Applejack said through her teeth. She looked at Apple Bloom and said calmly, "Look, Apple Bloom, I know you think that you're old enough to handle anythin', but… you're not. You're just a filly. You still have your whole life ahead of you. It's great an' all that you're rich an' famous an' successful… but, couldn't you be that way after you've grown up?" Apple Bloom just glared at her unresponsively, "Apple Bloom, you have to come home. Everypony in Ponyville is worried."

"No." Apple Bloom said bluntly.

"What?" Applejack said in shock.

"I said no!" Apple Bloom repeated slightly more aggressive than last.

"Well," Applejack said in an irritated tone, "I'm not leaving here until you come home with me, got that?"

"I'm not leaving! So deal with it!" Apple Bloom said angrily.

Applejack and Apple Bloom angrily glared at each other for a while, until Applejack finally turned around and stormed out. Rarity followed behind her. The door slammed behind them.

"Well… that got rather ugly…" Rarity said.

"I can't believe that she'd be so stubborn!" said Applejack angrily.

"Oh, calm down, Applejack," said Rarity, "I think you were a little hard on her. Maybe, this is what she really wants."

Applejack turned around angrily and said "'Figures you'd take her side!"

She stormed out of the mansion in a fit of rage leaving a bewildered Rarity behind. Rarity really didn't know what to say. She knew she touched a nerve there. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" said a shocked voice from behind.

Rarity turned around and saw it was Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Sweetie Belle! What on Equestria are you doing here?" Rarity asked in astonishment.

"Visiting Apple Bloom…" Sweetie Belle responded nervously, "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, of course, not… though, I wish you would have told me sooner" said Rarity galloping to them, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Applejack knows Apple Bloom's here, doesn't she?" said Scootaloo.

"I'm afraid so. That was quite unpleasant." Rarity said, "Perhaps, we can talk to Apple Bloom after things have cooled off…"

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Applejack sat on her hotel room bed staring out the window. She was quite upset over Apple Bloom not coming home with her. Then, Rarity came into the door.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Applejack." said Rarity walking in.

"What do you want, Rarity?" said Applejack without turning around.

"Well, I thought I'd take it upon myself to talk to Apple Bloom for you." said Rarity.

"I ain't leavin' until she decides to come with me!" said Applejack partially angrily.

"I just don't understand why you can't be more accepting about Apple Bloom's decision." said Rarity.

"Because she's a filly, Rarity!" Applejack said whipping around, "It's not time for her to go out on her own!"

"Well, Apple Bloom believes otherwise." Said Rarity. She took out two tickets and continued, "You should at least support her. You can do that by going to the opening of her first staring movie! She gave me these two tickets. She really wants you to go."

Applejack took a ticket from Rarity's hoof. Now she felt bad about the way she reacted. She knew the least she can do was see what she was capable of.

Applejack gave of a faint smile and said "Alright. I 'spose I could at least do that for her."

"Apple Bloom will appreciate that." said Rarity assuring Applejack, "Now, come on! The show starts in an hour."

* * *

><p>Applejack and Rarity went to the movie theatre where the movie was showing. It was packed with ponies wanting to see the new movie. Fortunately, the tickets they had were special VIP tickets, so getting in wasn't very difficult. As they got into the theater, they found their seats. It was somewhere near the front row. Applejack was quite curious about how her little sister's acting was.<p>

The lights finally dimmed and the movie started. The movie was the dramatic story of a little orphan filly who and was caught in the middle of a violent family feud. Only she stood in between them. The movie lasted two hours. In the final scene of the movie, the little orphan filly was killed in an ensuing fight between the two families. Both families were distraught at the death of the filly who touched both their lives. The movie ended with the families making peace and the name of the orphan filly who died for their unity was forever remembered.

As soon as the movie finished, all the ponies left the theatre in tears. Applejack was quite impressed at Apple Bloom's performance; she didn't know what to say. Rarity was in tears.

"Oh, that was so beautiful!" Rarity said sobbing uncontrollably, "You must admit Apple Bloom did quite an excellent performance." She got out a handkerchief and blew her nose. She looked at it and quietly said "Eww…"

Applejack solemnly admitted "Yeah… I 'spose she ain't bad. Maybe I was a little hard on her…"

"A little? I think you may have started a fire between you two." Said Rarity.

"I know…" said Applejack quietly, "let's just head back to the hotel, Rarity… I… I'd like to turn in…"

* * *

><p>The two went back to the hotel to get some sleep. Applejack tolerated Rarity's complaining this time, because her head was so wrapped up about Apple Bloom's career. She was afraid that Apple Bloom's stardom would get to her and she would change completely for the worse. Applejack didn't want that to happen to Apple Bloom, but then again, she knew she shouldn't be too forceful on the path Apple Bloom wants to go down. She didn't want Apple Bloom to feel restrained. Applejack then made up her mind; she was going to have to talk to Apple Bloom, even if it was for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Applejack made her way to Apple Bloom's mansion. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Luckily, Apple Bloom herself answered. Apple Bloom glared at Applejack. It was apparent that, despite the fact that she gave Applejack tickets to see her movie, she was still mad at her.<p>

"What?" Apple Bloom said in annoyance.

"Um… Can I talk to you?" said Applejack nervously.

"The answer's no!" Apple Bloom responded.

"I know it is!" Applejack said quickly, "I just wanna talk to you a little bit."

Apple Bloom stared at her sister and finally said, "Sure, come on in."

Apple Bloom took Applejack to a couch sitting in the middle of a large room. The two of them sat on the couch and stared at each other awkwardly.

Finally Applejack spoke up and said, "Hey, Apple Bloom, I wanted to apologize about the way I acted yesterday… I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Oh, you are?" said Apple Bloom, "Well… I 'spose I could forgive you."

"I don't expect you to, Apple Bloom" said Applejack, "I just wanna let you know. I also went and saw your movie."

"And?" Apple Bloom said.

"It was really good. I liked it a lot." Applejack said calmly, "I was mighty impressed by your performance."

Apple Bloom, now a lot calmer, said, "Well, thanks, Sis. It wasn't really that easy, you know."

"I'm mighty sure it wasn't…" said Applejack.

"So…" Apple Bloom said solemnly, "Are you coming to see the awards ceremony tonight?"

"Apple Bloom, you know I would love to, but we have to get up an' catch our flight tomorrow mornin'." Applejack said with a frown, "Rarity and I are takin' Scootaloo 'n Sweetie Belle home. You're welcome to come along if you like." She saw Apple Bloom turn away from her in refusal, "I ain't gonna force it on you. It's only if you change your mind. I ain't gonna force what you're gonna do no more." Apple Bloom looked back with a frown, but then quickly turned back away, "Look, when I said that I was worried sick about you… I wasn't lyin'. Ever since I found out you left, I haven't even looked at another apple tree. I spent every day lookin' for you."

"But… wouldn't you lose money by not workin'?" said Apple Bloom turning around to face Applejack.

"I didn't care, Apple Bloom," Applejack continued, "I only cared about finding you. Now that I know your safe… well… I guess that's good enough for me…" Apple Bloom sat there unresponsive, "I'm gonna leave now. Just think about what I said… please?"

Applejack got up and quietly left the house. Apple Bloom couldn't get her mind off the conversation that she had. She felt terrible about it. She sat on the couch for ten minutes. This was the first time she ever really thought about her new life. She picked up a remote and pressed a button. In a matter of a few seconds, Pier trotted in.

"You called, Miss Smith?" Pier asked, "What is it that you need?"

"I just need advice." Said Apple Bloom.

"Why certainly." Said Pier sitting down next to Apple Bloom.

"I'm not really sure if this whole actress thing is something I want to do." Said Apple Bloom.

"Why is that?" said Pier.

"Well… it's my sister…" said Apple Bloom, "She really misses me a lot. She takes her work seriously, but when I ran away, she gave it up just to look for me. What should I do?"

"I'm not sure, Miss" said Pier, "But, I will tell you this, out of all the celebrities that I have worked for in my life, you are by far the best. Let me tell you about my first ever job as a butler. My job was at a rich celebrity family. It was my job to care for a filly who was just about your age. He was quite the little nightmare, he was. He was spoiled rotten! It's because he didn't know how to work for anything, anything he wanted, he got immediately. He thought Equestria was made solely for him. I quite that job as soon as I had enough. The next masters that I had were certainly no better! It was because of the same reason; they came from a rich celebrity family, who gave them everything they wanted. Now, mind you, I've met plenty of celebrities in my career, and a lot of them were down to Equestria people. Why are they nice? Because they came from a humble upbringing. They worked to get to where they were! I can tell you this because I, myself, came from a small farm. I was just like you, I couldn't find my cutie mark no matter what I did. I was about to give up when I realized that making people happy was the best thing that could happen to me. So, I devoted my life to servitude, and that's how I got mine. I worked to get to who I am, but it certainly doesn't help if you're handed everything to you. That's what getting a cutie mark is all about: trial and error. I'm afraid that's all I can say about it, Miss. For, I can't choose your decisions for you. That's something you'll have to do yourself."

"Thank you, Pier" Apple Bloom said with a smile. She got up out of the couch.

"Where are you going, Miss Smith?" said Pier.

"I'm gonna go step out for a bit…" said Apple Bloom grabbing her trench coat, "I've gotta think a little bit…"

* * *

><p>As soon as Apple Bloom stepped out of her mansion, she started wandering about Ponywood. Her head was so wrapped up about her home back in Ponyville that she couldn't get off of it. Both Applejack's and Pier's words echoed through her head. She was so unsure about what to do. Go back to Ponyville and be with her friends and family or stay in Ponywood and remain a star?<p>

She then saw a celebrity pony arguing with a waiter at a restaurant. She was saying things like "How dare you mess up _my_ order!" "Do you know who I am?" "You just wait until my father hears about this!". Apple Bloom couldn't help but see herself doing that in a few years. Apple Bloom walked away trying to ignore it.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, as she was getting dressed for the awards ceremony, she couldn't help but look at her flank in the mirror. There was nothing there. Then, she started wondering, if she didn't have a cutie mark there, should she really keep going? She started doubting herself now more than ever.<p>

* * *

><p>That night during the award ceremony, every single celebrity pony sat in the seats as awards were passed out. "Best Actor", "Best Actress", "Best Director" all those awards went by.<p>

"What a terrific night this is!" said the announcer in a crowd of applaud. The applaud silenced and he continued, "And now, for the award for 'Best Supporting Actress', you've seen her climb up to stardom in a matter of weeks! A filly who's first starring role was released last night. This award goes to… Green Apple Smith!"

Everybody applauded wildly as Apple Bloom got up on the stage. She was so excited about getting her first award. She came up and took the award and shook the announcers hoof and came up to the stand for her acceptance speech.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat and began, "Thank you all so much for your support! It's been really fun doing all this! It really has! Being rich and famous is like a dream come true! But… I kind of have a confession to make…" Every pony in the audience was dead silent, "My real name isn't Green Apple Smith. My real name is Apple Bloom. I'm a runaway filly from an apple farm in Ponyville" there was silent murmuring in the audience, "The reason why I ran away was because I couldn't find my cutie mark. I was so mad that I didn't find it, that I thought that getting away from town would help. Then, I got lucky, and now, I have an award!" the ponies applauded. When they silence, Apple Bloom continued, "But the other day, my older sister Applejack came here looking for me. She was right worried sick! At first I didn't want to go back, but then, it got me thinkin'. Maybe all the ponies in Ponyville really do miss me, and that running away wasn't really the best idea that I had. That's why I decided that I should retire!" All the ponies started murmuring once again in bewilderment, "You see, all my life all everypony ever told me was 'you're too young' 'you're just a filly' 'be patient'. At first, I didn't want to believe them. Now I know what they meant. I need to be patient because… well, I really am too young! Life is full of trial and error, and I need to build myself to be a good virtuous pony! And to do that, I need to live a normal life, like going to high school and college! I can't be given anything; I have to work to become the way I should be. And the only thing that can teach me that is life. So, it's been real fun. Maybe I'll make a comeback when I'm older, but right now, I think I'll go home with my sister."

The audience was dead quiet at her acceptance speech. Then, there was a faint clapping in the distance. Then, it slowly got louder and louder, until every pony in the audience was giving Apple Bloom a standing ovation! Apple Bloom smiled having knowingly made the right decision.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the airport, Rarity, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applejack sat in the terminal waiting for their flight. Applejack looked in the crowd hoping that Apple Bloom would show up to at least say goodbye. She waited and waited until finally their plane arrived. Rarity got Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo on board, but Applejack stayed behind hoping that Apple Bloom would show up at the last minute.<p>

Rarity walked over to Applejack and said, "Come on, Applejack, we need to get on."

Applejack sighed in despair and said, "I guess she ain't comin'."

Just as she turned around, she heard a voice calling "Applejack! Applejack!"

Applejack turned around and saw it was Apple Bloom! She made her way through the crowd of ponies and was carrying a pack on her back.

"A-Apple Bloom?" Applejack said in astonishment.

Apple Bloom stopped in front of Applejack and panted in fatigue.

"Am I too late?" she asked.

"No, Apple Bloom, you're just in time." Applejack said with a smile.

"Listen, Sis…" Apple Bloom said with a frown, "I'm awful sorry about the way I acted before. Could you forgive me?"

"Sure, Lil' sis." Applejack happily said rubbing Apple Bloom's head, "I forgive you. I'm just happy you decided to tag along."

Apple Bloom jumped into Applejack's hooves happily reunited with her sister.

Applejack and Apple Bloom and the other ponies flew back to Ponyville. Apple Bloom was proud of the decision that she made and was so glad to be back home. Everyone in Ponyville was happy to see them back. Apple Bloom continued to look for her cutie mark with greater determination, but this time she knew for a fact that she had her family's support.

The

End


End file.
